A Summer Day
by Rose-Aki
Summary: The gang wants to spend the day at an outdoor-pool. Everything is fine till a guy shows up and makes a move on Aki. What will Yusei do about it? Will Yusei and Aki finally admit their feelings? Read to find out. Faithshipping
1. Just A Friend?

A/N: A new story about Yusei and Aki made by myself :)

* * *

><p>It was a hot summer day and Yusei, Jack, Crow, Aki and the twins wanted to go swimming at the New Domino open-air pool. They were lucky and found the last free beach chairs by the overcrowded pool.<p>

"I am glad we found six empty beach chairs." Ruka said.

"Ey, I want to play water polo. Crow are you coming?" Of course Rua couldn't wait to play in the pool.

"Sure, go ahead I am coming in 5 minutes." Crow answered.

So they each picked a beach chair, unpack their bags and lied down. Soon Crow and Ruka joined Rua. Aki bathed in the sun while Yusei and Jack talked about the WRGP and the new engine.

After a while Aki decided to go swimming to cool down, so she got up and jumped in the pool. At the sight of Aki Yusei stopped his conversation with Jack and could only stare at her.

'Wow she is really beautiful and she looks so amazing in her bikini.' Yusei thought.

"Yusei stop staring so obviously at her." Jack's words interrupted Yusei's thoughts.

"I... I wasn't staring." Yusei tried to answer calmly but failed miserably.

"No of course not." Jack said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Haha very funny Jack."

"Oh come on Yusei I was just joking, but I understand why you were staring she is really hot."

"When you think she is so hot why don't you ask her on a date?"

Jack just wanted to tease him. He knew that Yusei had a crush on Aki since the whole Dark Signer Arc.

"Yusei everybody, including me, knows that you have feelings for Aki so I wouldn't date her. Besides she is not my type."

Yusei's blushed at Jack's statement. He was about to disagree with Jack and say that he didn't have a crush on Aki, but suddenly was his attention on her once again. Aki came out of the pool and a guy came up to her and began talking to her. The look of the guy and his body language showed that he was a player. Yusei listed to the conversation between this guy and Aki:

"Hey honey, you are really hot. Wanna have some fun with me?"

"Don't call me honey and definite no." Aki stated.

"Come on think about it. We can go out tonight what do you say?" The guy tried again.

"I said no and I won't change my mind."

The guy gripped Aki's arm and tried to pull her closer to him. That was the moment Yusei had finally enough.

"Are you alright Aki?" Yusei said stepping between the guy and Aki.

"What do you want? Can't you see that I am having a conversation with her." The guy said angry that someone interrupted his flirting.

"That's the reason why I am here." Yusei stated calmly.

"Who are you anyway? Her boyfriend?" The guy mocked.

"What if I am?" Yusei responded.

"Yusei.." Aki gasped with a blush clearly on her face.

'Yusei you are standing up for me and protecting me again. Maybe he feels the same way about me after all...but I can't never tell him how I feel the risk of rejection is to high.' Aki thought.

"So I think you should go now." Yusei said and interlaced his fingers with Aki's to prove his point.

The guy cursed while leaving the pool area. Yusei went back to the beach chairs with Aki, their fingers still interlaced. When they sat down Yusei let go of Aki's hand and blushed slightly.

"Uhm...Yusei?" Aki asked timidly.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping me." Aki smiled softly at Yusei.

"No problem Aki." Yusei smiled back. "I would have done that for all of my friends." (A/N: Guys they always ruin the moment.)

"Oh.." was all Aki could reply, feeling stupid for thinking more of it.

'I am a friend to him. Nothing more. How could I be so stupid to think that Yusei would fall in love with me? A friend is all he sees in me.' Aki thought sadly.

"I am going to the pool and play water polo with the others. See you later Yusei." Aki said after a moment of silence.

She couldn't stand the silence between them and the fact that she now knew for sure that she was only a friend to him. When Aki was gone Jack stated his opinion about the whole scene.

"Why did you have to say that you would have done that for all of your friends?"

"Because it's true." Yusei said naively, not realizing his mistake.

"Yusei don't you see that she loves you. You hurt her by say that."

"What do you mean?"

"She thought you want to be her boyfriend after you said that in front of this guy and then later you said she was only a friend."

Yusei didn't know what to say to that.

"God Yusei you are so dense sometimes. That was the perfect moment to tell her how you feel and you ruined it with your friendship-talk. In moments like this I find it hard to believe that you beat me at the Fortune Cup." With this said Jack left to get a cocktail at the pool bar.

Yusei thought about what Jack had said.

'There is no way Jack is right. Aki can't feel the same.'

After a while Aki came back and Yusei tried to talk to her.

* * *

><p>AN: Can Yusei explain to Aki what he meant? How will she react? Will the two finally admit their feelings for each other? You will find out in the next chapter if you review. Till next time :)


	2. Yusei jealous?

A/N: Thank you all so much for your support. It means a lot to me and I hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

><p>After a while Aki came back and Yusei tried to talk to her.<p>

"Hey Aki about the situation with this guy-"

"It's okay. I understand that because I am your friend you helped me. No big deal about it."

To make clear that she didn't want to talk about it anymore she put on her headphones and ignored Yusei.

A few minutes later Rua, Ruka and Crow came out of the pool and sat down on their beach chairs. Then Jack arrived with cocktails for all of them.

Aki went over to Ruka's beach chair and sat down. She didn't want to sit next to Yusei and have a conversation about the accident with this guy again. Even Rua saw that something was really wrong so he asked.

"Aki nee-chan why don't you sit on your own beach chair?"

"Oh... I just want to talk to Ruka and I don't want to scream over your heads." Aki didn't like to lie to Rua but she didn't want to explain the situation to the whole group.

Aki was glad when Crow spoke up.

"Aki do you want to play a round of water polo with me?"

"That is a great idea Crow. I am in."

"Yeah I want to be referee." Rua screamed.

Me too." Ruka agreed.

The four of them made their way to the pool again. After a while the game starts to get a little out of hand. Crow and Aki ended up wrestling to get the ball. Ruka and Rua whooped for Aki and Crow while the two tried to get the ball.

Yusei looked at the strange scene and got jealous of Crow.

'Okay it is just Crow...he and Aki are only friends. So why am I jealous?' Yusei thought.

In the pool Crow lifted Aki up by her hips and held her above his head (A/N: like in Dirty Dancing). When Aki was back in the water she slapped Crow playfully and they continued the game. Yusei on the other hand wasn't so happy about this.

'Why are Aki and Crow flirt with each other all of a sudden? Could there be more then friendship between them? She never acted this way before with him...why now?'

After they had enough action at the pool the gang decided to go to the twin's mansion and have a DVD evening with a sleep-over. The mansion was big enough for all of them so it wasn't a problem.

While Rua and Yusei dueled each other Jack and Crow watched the duel. Aki and Ruka were in the kitchen and prepared some chips and finger food. The girls began to talk about different themes.

"So Ruka did you have fun today at the pool?" Aki asked.

"Yeah of course. I think it was good to have the group together and just relax."

"You are right." Aki smiled at the younger girl.

"Aki by the way what is it with you and Yusei? (A/N: That was a rime xD) I mean even Rua noticed that something between you two wasn't right."

"It was nothing. There was just this guy trying to flirt with me. Yusei helped me get rid of him and told me then that he did it because I am his friend. That's it. Nothing wrong with that."

"I see you hoped that you were more than a friend to him right?" Ruka asked thoughtfully.

"Uh... No why should I think that?"

"Come on Aki don't deny that you love each other."

"I... You think we love each other?" Aki questioned surprised.

"Yes, it is every obvious how you feel about each other. The only ones that didn't notice this are you two."

"Y-You think it is possible that Yusei has feelings for me?" Aki stuttered.

"I am sure of it. You have a strong and special bond."

"Maybe...but there is no way I make a move now after his friendship-talk."

"Then just wait, maybe he wants to talk to you about it later." Ruka suggested.

"You are right. Thank you Ruka." Aki said and hugged Ruka.

"No problem Aki."

When they had prepared the food Aki and Ruka went back in the living room to see that Rua lost to Yusei.

"Why did I lost I was about to win a minute ago." Rua complained.

"Rua you were really good next time you will win for sure." Yusei encouraged his young friend.

"Yeah if next time means never." Jack said quietly.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it for now. How will the evening turn out for everybody and especially for Aki and Yusei? Please review and tell me what you think about my story :)


	3. You lied?

A/N: So this is the last chapter of 'A Summer Day'. I hope you like the end. A special thanks to stardust97 and Sapphiet for reviewing both chapters. Thanks to all of you who added my story to their Favorite Stories list and reviewed it :)

* * *

><p>After a discussion between Rua and Jack who would beat Yusei first they sat down to watch the movie. Jack and Crow sat on different armchair and Yusei and Aki on the couch with the twins between them. The movie was about a man who had to fight different battles to get stronger. At some points there was a little bit romance for Ruka and Aki.<p>

One hour into the movie Rua began whooping.

"He must win this duel. Come on you must win! Come on!"

"Rua be quiet so we can hear what they say." Ruka said and clapped a hand over Rua's mouth.

In the end of the movie the guy won the final battle and got the girl.

"Uh that was such a typical girlie-ending. The guy gets the girl what a surprise." Jack said sarcastically.

Yusei had his own thoughts about the ending. 'Why can't I tell Aki that I love her? I mean come on it can't be so difficult when even the guy in the movie did it and it ended well.'

'Why can't things turn out like they did in the movie. I mean all I want is a romantic relationship with Yusei. I noticed that he looked in my direction while we were watching the movie. Does this mean something?'Aki thought to herself.

"Guys I have a duel tomorrow. I am of to bed." Crow stated.

"Yeah me too. I am tired." Jack agreed.

The rest of the gang stood up to go to bed only Aki didn't move.

"Aki aren't you coming?" Crow asked.

"No, I am not sleepy yet. I think I will just watch some TV for a while. Night guys." Aki responded.

"Good night Aki." They all said.

Yusei waited till he was sure that the rest of the gang was asleep. Then he went downstairs to talk to Aki and to finally confess his feelings after the events of this day.

Meanwhile Aki was watching TV, but she didn't really paying attention to it because she had a lot on her mind Suddenly she heard footsteps.

"Who is there?" She asked a little shocked, because she thought that she was the only one up.

"It's me Yusei."

"What do you want?" Aki questioned coldly. It was the first time since the friendship-talk that Aki didn't ignore him.

"Can I sit down?" Yusei asked.

"If you want to. It is a free world you can do what you want." Aki replied.

"Aki, at the pool I lied to you."

"About what?" That surprised her. Yusei never lied to his friends.

"I said that you are only a friend to me and that I would have done that for all of my friends..."

"So you aren't my friend now or what? If you are trying to say that-"

"No no that isn't what I meant."

"So explain what you mean." Aki was confused.

"Aki I mean of course we are friends but... what I am trying to say is... there is more between us." Yusei blushed and Aki couldn't help but blush too.

They looked in each others eyes, sapphire-blue meet hazel-brown. Without really realizing it their faces moved towards the other. Before their lips met in a sweet kiss Yusei said softly 'I love you'.

For both of them it was their first kiss and they couldn't wish for anyone better to share it with than the other.

It was a lovingly but very soft and innocent kiss. When they broke apart they looked dreamily at one another.

"Yusei..." Aki said softly.

"Yes Aki?"

"I love you too." Aki said shyly and they kissed again, this time more passioned.

The end

* * *

><p>AN: That is my first complete story :D Please review and let me know if I should write more stories about Yusei and Aki. Thanks for reading my story :)


End file.
